La única excepción
by DayLiv
Summary: Desde niña siempre tuve un carácter rudo y hasta cierto punto frío. Para mí lo único claro, era que un vikingo debía de ser frío, fuerte y valiente. Estaba decidida a ser así... no permitiría que nada absolutamente nada cambiara mi decisión... pero, luego conocí a alguien, esa persona me haría cambiar mis reglas auto-impuestas, él sería la única excepción.


Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, si lo hicieran yo sería millonaria y estaría casada con Liui Aquino o Choi Siwon XD.

Este es mi nuevo fanfic, y como siempre espero que les guste. Ya sé lo que va a suceder, ya saben lo que va a suceder, es obvio pero... no podía evitar estas ganas de hacerlo un fanfic.

**Nota: Si no comentan no seguiré publicando este fanfic, ya saben que esto requiere algo de tiempo... y sus comentarios son un bonito incentivo.**

Datos: los invito a pasar por mis otros fanfics que aunque tiene una temática contemporánea trato de hacer que los personajes no pierdan su esencia. Los que publiqué son "**all you are is mean**", "**Gotta let it happen**" y "**sólo tengo que esperar**"

* * *

><p><strong>La única excepción<strong>

**Juramentos y promesas…**

**1ra parte del one-shot**

**P.O.V. Astrid**

Es extraño pensar en las cosas que suceden y cambian tú vida de un día para el otro… a veces parece solo… no tener sentido, pero… es lo único que nos mueve, lo único que nos da esas energías que necesitamos para seguir con vida…

Mi nombre es Astrid Hofferson y les contaré la historia de mi vida…

Nací en una familia de vikingos en Berk, hasta los seis años viví con mis dos padres normalmente… claro a la manera vikinga, mi padre todos los días entrenaba conmigo, pedía que fuera la más lista, la más rápida, la más fuerte… al principio no entendía por qué él me exigía tanto, bueno, solo era una niña de seis años, ¿no se suponía que debía de crecer siendo mimada por mis padres y aprendiendo más educación?

En la aldea existen diferentes tipos de mujeres, las civiles y las guerreras… yo no sabía que clase iría a llegar a ser y siendo sincera, me era algo indiferente ese asunto, pero mi madre era una guerrera así que yo también lo tendría que ser en un futuro y en realidad la idea no me molestaba en lo absoluto, a pesar de los difíciles entrenamientos de mi padre, me comenzó a gustar y pronto se convirtió en parte de mi personalidad. Yo no podía hablar… no es que hubiera sido tímida, sino que… simplemente las palabras no me salían. Todos creyeron que me quedaría muda toda la vida, al llegar a ser una adolescente probablemente hubiera sido un alivio pero… cuando llegase a la madurez sería un verdadero problema. Por lo que mis padres trataron de enseñarme a comunicarme oralmente, a pesar de que los entendía perfectamente simplemente no podía soltar ninguna palabra, me llevaron con Gothi y ella les dijo lo que era evidente, yo estaba perfectamente sana… ni problemas de audición, ni nada ella solo les sugirió que esperasen que yo tarde o temprano llegaría a hablar. Mis padres se conformaron con eso y decidieron seguir ese consejo, pero mi tío Finn no, él siempre me animaba a articular algunas palabras, y quizás cuando entrenaba con él era un tanto más blando que mi padre, a decir verdad le llegué a tener mucho cariño a mi tío, él era valiente, educado, y amable, algo no usual en los vikingos… crecí con el cariño de mi familia… pero aún a los ocho años no podía hablar. Ya mis padres hasta se estaban acostumbrando pero… comenzaron a enseñarme lectura y escritura intensamente, sabían que yo llegaría a hablar algún día pero… si no lo hacía ya tendría una manera de comunicarme, aunque de hecho los vikingos son más de acciones que de palabras o escritura. Aunque eso seguía siendo un problema adquirí un carácter rudo, competitivo y obediente. ¿Era una cualidad para un vikingo? Todos pensaban que sí… después de todo de eso se trataba ser un guerrero, de tener valor, de ser los mejores, y de seguir órdenes.

Una noche llegó un dragón horrible, no es que algunos dragones fueran bonitos… en sí, yo los despreciaba a todos y quería matar alguna vez a un dragón para probar mi valor y mi fuerza… El dragón era un pesadilla voladora, había escuchado que todos en la aldea le temían porque era especialmente grande y era el que más desastre hacía en la aldea, ningún vikingo lo podía detener lo que era raro ya que todos eran buenos luchadores… quise ir a destruir a ese pesadilla voladora, para evitar que hiciese más daño, me armé con el hacha de doble cara que mi padre me había dado para el entrenamiento y el usual casco vikingo, traté de ir hacia ese dragón pero no avance ni dos pasos cuando mi tío Finn me detuvo diciéndome que no era una batalla para mí, que aún no lo era, él trataría de evitar que el dragón destruyese la aldea, corrió sin más hacia el peligro, mientras yo me quedé allí esperando a que el volviese yo mejor que nadie sabía que mi tío era uno de los más valientes vikingos que existía en la aldea, era evidente para mí que él arreglaría todo. Aunque claro aún quería ir a luchar junto a mi tío. Poco después todos los adultos empezaron a retornar a sus hogares y encerrarse mientras se escuchaba que el dragón arrasaba con algunas casas. Cuando vi a un tipo que llegaba a donde estaba mi padre con otro vikingo, este dijo que mi tío se había congelado, pero temieron que yo escuchara algo por lo que volcaron esperando que yo no estuviese cerca. Quería ir a luchar y recobrar el honor que tenía mi familia al ser conocidos como una familia de valientes guerreros pero… Bocón el herrero y mejor amigo del jefe de la aldea me detuvo, yo sentía demasiado enojo, pero… su argumento era intachable solo tenía a una pequeña hacha de mi lado no podría hacer nada… la ira me consumió y lo único que quería era gritar, gritar muy fuerte, ese maldito dragón no solo había destrozado el honor de mi familia sino que también había acabado con la reputación de mi tío*. Juré que llegaría el día en que yo me vengaría.

Empecé a hablar desde entonces, y me volví más ruda y con aún más ira de la que tenía entonces… nos miraban como si nosotros fuésemos unos cobardes… era una total vergüenza… pero yo llegaría a vengarme y a recobrar el honor de mi familia, así lo haría… estaba decidida… ¡nada me haría cambiar de parecer!

A los nueve años fui a una academia donde nos enseñaron a leer y escribir yo ya sabía eso… pero aun así tenía que ir, era una imposición de mis padres. Allí conocí a unos chicos de mi edad que eran muy extraños y para mí, nada agradables… entre ellos estaban los gemelos que eran más tontos que mandados a hacer, Patán que tenía el defecto de ser lo que su nombre sugería, Patapez un gordito miedoso pero inteligente y a Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III el hijo de Estoico el Vasto, el jefe de la aldea, al principio no creí que el fuese su hijo… para mí no pasaba de un mal chiste, ya que era un chico flaco (demasiado para ser vikingo) él siempre estaba solo y completamente distraído en su propio mundo… era una mala idea pensar que él algún día llegaría a ser jefe de la aldea. A pesar de que Patán era su primo, no se llevaban bien, es más Patán era un tanto más molesto con él. No era que me agradase Hipo pero… sentía que debería protegerlo, no me gustaba nada verlo siendo maltratado por su primo y los gemelos… pero, no debía de meterme en eso. Las clases en la academia que trataban de lectura y escritura terminaron pero… aún tenían que ver nuestra capacidad para ser buenos guerreros.

Yo como había sido entrenada por mi padre estrictamente, destaqué en eso, siendo la de mejor puntería con las armas, y rapidez en combate. Esos años eran importantes… porque si pasábamos esas clases como los mejores guerreros luego al cumplir los quince nos entrenarían para matar dragones, era todo lo que yo quería… no había nada que hiciese que mis metas cambien. Y hasta allí todo iba bien… pero al ver uno de los dibujos de Hipo, él empezó a llamar un poco mi atención, no era el clásico vikingo, era débil… demasiado, pero según veía era un buen artista y aunque eso no le daba méritos a un guerrero me parecía una bonita cualidad, ya que lo hacía con la mano izquierda, algo raro ya que la mayoría de personas eran diestras, él no destacaba en nada y a pesar de que al principio todos tenían cierto tipo de expectativa en él, no tardaron en decepcionarse y tomarlo como un caso perdido… me daba coraje que se pusieran a juzgar a los demás tan rápidamente… pero así era nuestro pueblo, vive o muere… si no eras fuerte no eras nada, Hipo tendría que soportarlo… me gustaba observarlo al dibujar… pero, me di cuenta de que eso era tonto, ese chico era un inútil… no tenía que ver sus cualidades. Trataba de ser fría con él yo no debía ser su amiga, el consejo de mi padre siempre era "aléjate de los inútiles" por lo que para mí el solo sería un chico más, el tiempo pasó algo rápido y ya éramos unos adolescentes, había muchos cambios en mí… ya saben era eso a lo que todos llaman "pubertad" era algo feo… pero al parecer nosotras las chicas éramos la más afectadas mientras que ellos… aún seguían siendo como antes solo que un poco más altos aunque de hecho no tanto… seguíamos con los entrenamientos y yo en ningún momento bajé la guardia, siempre era la mejor, me enorgullecía serlo. Los gemelos siempre paraban en sus juegos, Patán se miraba más al espejo que otra cosa, Patapez vivía en sus libros, e Hipo… pues... seguía siendo el mismo desastre solo que ya sabía al menos hacer algo productivo, por los frecuentes viajes de Estoico, Hipo tuvo que quedarse con Bocón, y allí aprendió la herrería, yo nunca fui a verlo pero… estaba segura de que él se esforzaba bastante en eso. En la academia a veces se me quedaba viendo como un bobo, no entendía por qué… realmente, pero eso no sucedía con él solamente… Patán y algunos otros chicos no dejaban de sonreírme como idiotas, ¿Qué les sucedía a estos hombres? ¿Se habían vuelto tontos al mismo tiempo?

Le comenté a mis padres lo que sucedía en la academia con los chicos, mi mamá se comenzó a reír, mientras papá puso su cara sería y prefirió salir de allí con su hacha, diciendo que mi mamá sabría explicármelo, y que a él en realidad no le agradaba nada la idea. Nos dejó solas y ella me explico que cuando se llegaba a la pubertad había ciertos cambios, tanto en las chicas como en los chicos, las chicas se desarrollaban un poco más rápido… pero esa edad, estaba marcada por algo. ¿Por qué? Por la atracción natural entre chicos y chicas. Yo en realidad pensaba que eso era una tontería. Mi madre siguió explicándome diciendo que tal vez los chicos actuaban de esa manera ya que yo era muy bonita, levanté una ceja, y al ver que no le creía. Mi madre buscó un espejo grande y me hizo parar enfrente de él. Preguntándome "¿Qué veía?" Yo dije inmediatamente dije "¡una guerrera vikinga!". Pero mi madre me corrigió y afirmó: una linda jovencita, fuerte y agradable. Me hizo notar mis rasgos físicos además de eso. Seguía pensando que era una tontería pero… no se lo dije a mi madre ya que se había tomado la molestia de explicármelo, los adultos eran raros… pero no se les debía de corregir.

La situación seguía así… me molestaba que me miraran como idiotas, pero no podía hacer nada, supuestamente "era una chica popular". Yo consideraba que era por mi fuerza, y mi agilidad pero… Brutilda me dijo que era por mi belleza. A lo cual pensé que estaba celosa… dejé ese asunto allí con ella, ya que en realidad no me interesaba mucho su opinión. Los chicos se hicieron algo más persistentes dándome algunos cumplidos, si… bueno tal vez… mi madre tenía razón. Ellos siempre trataban de buscarme conversación, pero siempre fui cortante, vamos… a mí no me interesaba nada de eso… pero un día en el receso noté que Hipo se me quedó viendo, iba a preguntarle ¿cuál era su problema? Pero… cuando lo miré, él me sonrió. Me avergoncé mucho, tanto que tuve que ocultar mi rostro un rato por que sentí mis mejillas realmente acaloradas.

Regresé a casa sin dejar de pensar en su sonrisa. No podía evitarlo, me gustaba recordarlo… él era tan cálido, tan amable… Al día siguiente durante una clase lo miré un rato, no era tan feo… sólo era algo flaco y pequeño. Sus ojos me llamaban mucho la atención, me parecían bonitos. Después de unos días no podía dejar de pensar en él y querer verlo. Me sentía confundida… le pregunté a mi madre cuando estuvimos a solas, claro que le pregunté como si fuera una suposición, algo que no me estaba pasando a mí… ella dijo que la chica que sentía eso, pues… se estaba empezando a enamorar del chico… solo me podía reír y en mi mente estaba la pregunta ¿enamorada? Jajajaja si claro… como no… Hipo sólo me llamaba la atención por no ser un chico común, solo era eso, ¡qué tontería más grande! Mi madre al ver que yo solo me reía ella me dijo que eso eran los primeros síntomas, después no solo iba a sentir eso, sino que el corazón se iba a acelerar cuando el chico se acerque, que se iba a sentir nerviosa y que le gustaría estar cerca de él y solo pensaría en cómo sería un beso de ese chico. Me seguí riendo con más ganas aún ya que… era una idea realmente graciosa para mí. Yo no estaba empezando a enamorarme, claro que no… eso era absolutamente ridículo.

En la academia, solo me reía mentalmente de lo que había dicho mi madre, eso no estaba sucediendo conmigo, no, claro que no… Y voy a probarlo, justo un profesor me pidió que enseñase a Hipo a lanzar el hacha… cuando nos quedamos a solas, y lo miré… él solo sonreía, mi corazón latía realmente rápido… y me empezaba a sentir nerviosa, traté de disimularlo y creo que hice un buen trabajo en eso… le mostré como se lanzaba el hacha y cuando fue su turno, él la lanzó tan débilmente que hasta se veía cómico, aunque traté de no reírme, con éxito por supuesto. Él aún después de varios intentos seguía lanzando mal el hacha, traté de indicarle ignorando los latidos de mi corazón y mi nerviosismo y al mostrarle como debía de sostener el hacha nuestras manos se rosaron, sentí como dos cosas sucedían simultáneamente: mis mejillas se acaloraban demasiado, y mi mano no dejaba de hormiguear. Recobre la compostura después de unos segundos en los que ambos nos apartamos y miramos el suelo. Sólo me alejé de él diciendo que practique, como si no me hubiera afectado lo que acababa de pasar, él solo asintió. Cuando llegué a casa no tenía ni un poco de hambre… sólo podía pensar en algo o mejor dicho alguien… no quería enamorarme, no tan pronto, era tonto, era ridículo y para mí hasta cierto punto degradante… vamos, él solo era Hipo el inútil… ese día me resolví a ocultar mis pensamientos y sentimientos tratar de hacerlos mermar. Yo no quería sufrir esa vergüenza. No lo haría… Me lo prometí a mí misma que lo ocultaría bien.

* * *

><p>*Finn Hofferson no murió. Se lo volvió a ver en Dawn of the dragon racing<p>

**Nota: Si no comentan no seguiré publicando este fanfic, ya saben que esto requiere algo de tiempo... y sus comentarios son un bonito incentivo.**

Les invito a entrar en mi grupo SOLO Hiccstrid, y darle like a nuestra página HTTYD ambos en facebook.

Me despido de ustedes berkianos amantes del Hiccstrid del mundo de la escritura. Hasta la próxima actualización


End file.
